Snow White Queen
by Cinnamon Smiles
Summary: Song fic to Evanescence's song of the same name. Not for the faint hearted. ThaliaxLuke. You are warned.


_**OK, this is dark, disturbing and depressing (alliteration... heh) don't read if you are easily put off. Mentions of rape, but non graphic, suicide, murder. Twisted Lukalia song fic, Snow White Queen by Evanescence.**_

_Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you._

Thalia doesn't struggle anymore, she doesn't even look up at him. His rough hands feel foreign on her skin, but she doesn't complain. Her lips are to dry to anyway. This is her life now, imprisoned, sedated and pained. No one comes for her. She is dead to them and the only one she lives for is the one who is killing her. And he wants her. He wants her to love him as he loves her. But the chains that dig into her skin remind her of his treachery. The only thing to do is hope. Unfortunately hope dies with every forceful kiss her gives her.

_You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me._

He expects her to be comforted by his honeyed words. She isn't. He expects that after a while she will turn to him as she had when they were younger. How can he do this to her? Why does he want her back so strongly? He can't honestly love her. And when he is gone tears would fall for the boy she has lost and the man she hadn't wanted to find. They are strangers now, strangers only acquainted by night, when she wishes the nightmares would disappear. But those nightmares are not strangers. They are old enemies and she knows them too well.

You belong to me,  
_My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

He looks down at her. He doesn't want to love her like this. He doesn't want to do this to her. But she won't love him and he needsher. His arms wrap protectively around her sleeping form but she'll never feel his affectionate caresses because she doesn't want to. He grows frustrated and he is angry. What is love if not the desire to have her kiss him? Tell him she's only his and just be with him. She has always been stubborn and he can get her to see that he's going crazy and she needs to save him. Only she can.

_Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream_

She is silent as he comes for her, whispering in her ear promises he can't keep. She knows what is coming and sure enough it does. Still nothing escapes her lips, not a word, not a scream. And when it is over he cries with her and they share their sorrows, though they know their woes are caused by the other. He loves her as she never will love him. She no longer has any pride. Their tears mingle on the floor, tears of hopelessness and fear. And still they weep.

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep._

She can't escape his piercing blue eyes full of hunger. She doesn't sleep because he's there and she knows she cannot hate him. He is her life now, but still she does not love him. He senses the change and he tries to force her love. She still refuses and he gets angrier. He hits her one day, furious at her quiet replies. She just looks at him with her dead blue eyes and he leaves, hating himself for destorying the light in her eyes. She just revels in the bliss of being alone.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
_Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you

One last time he comes to her cell. One last time he feels her lips on his. She watches him and knows what he's about to do. The sword is too familiar. She doesn't mind that he's going to kill her, she has been waiting for this. And so she says the words he wants to hear. The words he's earned.

"I love you Luke."

_I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides._

His heart leaps, but he knows there is no backing down. He positions the blade over her heart, ready to strike. But he cannot, not yet. As he pulls it back she closes her eyes but opens them when she hears his soft sob. She thinks for a horrible second he doesn't want it to end but then he turns the blade in his hands. He turns Backbiter's blade to his own chest and stabs. The pain is just bearable and he exalts in it. She watches him expectantly. And he grants her wish, puncturing her ribcage and the vital organ underneath. As they die he whispers to her, sincere now and they know that the hell they await will be better then this.

_You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you._

And so they die; together but alone. She is his queen, but cold and distant. He has her, but also cold in his tomb. There are no happy endings.

_**Warned ya didn't I? I have a twisted mind. Oh well, I just put this out there. This is a good song by the way.**_

Snow White Queen (c) Evanescence  
Thalia and Luke (c) Rick Riordan


End file.
